


Full Moon

by StoriesAreMyGift



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAreMyGift/pseuds/StoriesAreMyGift





	Full Moon

It was a beautiful clear and warm night. Your girlfriends and you went to a party of Tony Stark.

The party was in his beach house in Malibu and should start when the sun was setting. You arrived when the first stars were to see at the sky. You grabbed a drink and walked outside to the balcony. Your friends were dancing and you watched them through the big glass windows. The sound of the loud music hummed to your ears. You breathed in the warmth and sweet of the air and the mildly wind stroke through your hair. Above you in the dark blue sky besides the beautiful and breathtaking view of the stars and the sea was a big, bright and full moon. The light of the moon illuminated everything around you in a magical light. You turned around and saw him for the first time.

\- Boy, I saw you soon as you came bouncin’ through the door  
You and your mans and them just took over the floor  
Started doing your thang  
And it made me notice you even more  
The way you turned around and looked at me seemed as though  
You must’ve somehow felt me staring on the low  
Something tells me you’re the kind of guy I’d like to get to know -

He walked with Sam and Steve through the room and looked directly in your eyes. Those steely blue eyes and the shy smile would haunt your dreams forever.

\- I ain’t even gonna front  
I ain’t even gonna lie  
Since you walked up in the club  
I’ve been giving you the eye  
We can dance if you want  
Get it crackin’ if you like  
Must be a full moon  
Feel like one of those nights -

The incredible handsome tall guy, with long soft looking hazelnut hair looked at you for a while and was talking to his friends. From your friends you knew the mysterious man was Bucky Barnes, the newest member of the Avengers. You were still outside on the balcony and observed the party. Without a word Bucky walked straight to you as you were his mission. Nothing else around him seemed to be interesting.

\- Why is this the first time that I’m seeing you around  
Could you be visiting or are you new in town  
Yeah, whatever the case  
I’m feeling you right here and right now  
Your smile and all the love you showing lets me know that you  
Like what you see and wanna get to know me too  
This could very well be the start of something special  
Happy that I met you -

Bucky stood in front of you and you only saw him. Everything around you faded out. The only thing that mattered for you in this special moment were his piercing blue eyes, his handsome face and the nearly shy smile on his full lips. The full moon above you two mirrored in his eyes while he looked down at you. He took a step closer and closed the gap. You inhaled his scent. It was masculine and addled your mind.

\- I didn’t think that I’d come here tonight, meet someone like you  
Start feeling the way I do  
Seems like we’ve known each other most of our lives  
After one conversation, this might be right -

He told you his name, asked you for yours and his deep smooth voice let your skin tickled. You didn’t know where this feelings came from but you knew it was the start of something special, from something big which set your world on fire and by the look in his eyes you knew he felt the same.

Under the bright white light of this big full moon Bucky closed the small gap between you two, tugged a strand of your hair behind your ear, laid his hands on your neck and tangled his fingers in your hair. After a deep look in your crystal clear eyes he lowered his head and kissed you deeply with his soft and warm lips.

Mentally you thanked the spirit of this magical full moon for this special night which changed your life forever.


End file.
